This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture assemblies, implement interlock systems and cable guides are known. While existing furniture assemblies, implement interlock systems and cable guides perform adequately for their intended purpose, improvements to furniture assemblies, implement interlock systems and cable guides are continuously being sought in order to advance the arts.